


Shots and Doctors

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun can only foresee disaster ahead as soon as Kyungsoo gets buckled into his carseat and immediately begins to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots and Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> omg it has been so lONG. apologies as i have been super busy and hopefully soon i can add more ;3; <3

Sehun can only foresee disaster ahead as soon as Kyungsoo gets buckled into his carseat and immediately begins to cry. And as if Jongin knew they were going to the doctor's office, he too began wailing.

"I'll just sit in the back with the twins today," Minseon sighs, buckling her self in between the two carseats and taking each of the twin's hand in hers. Sehun just turns the ignition on and prays that he'll come back with his ears in tact.

With minimal crying and a narrow miss of a kick to Sehun's face, they end up at the doctor's office with both the twins perched in their laps. The doctor comes in with a pleasant enough smile and wipes the tears away from the twins' faces before he hands each of them a small toy to keep them occupied. Kyungsoo takes to it immediately and doesn't fidget once while the doctor listens to his heartbeat and goes through the checkup. Jongin, already half asleep in Sehun's lap, whines a little but doesn't put up too much of a fight.

"So far so good," Minseon says quietly. But they both know what's coming next and neither of them are totally ready for it.

The doctor takes Jongin first, and as soon as Jongin's sleeve gets pushed up he knows what's coming next and he immediately starts to kick his tiny legs out. But the doctor is efficient and gives him the shot quickly and Jongin immediately begins screaming. When the doctor is done, Sehun pulls Jongin into his arms and bounces him on his hip. He kisses Jongin's tear-streaked cheeks and promises him it'll stop hurting soon. Jongin, ignoring it all, wails hard into Sehun's chest and it breaks Sehun's heart that their kids just aren't old enough to understand why they have to go to the doctors.

While Jongin is still sobbing, Kyungsoo gets his shot soon after and begins to cry just as hard as Jongin had. The doctor leaves them with a small smile after writing a few things on their charts, amidst all the wailing, and tells them that when the twins have calmed down, they can head out to the reception desk.

Though with both the twins crying, it feels like it'll be an eternity before they can leave.

Minseon has Kyungsoo locked tight in her arms, carding through his hair as she kisses the top of his head. Sehun watches, his heart thudding heavily against his ribs, but he doesn't say anything until there's a lone tear that drips down her cheek.

"Hey," he murmurs, stepping close to her side and cupping her cheek. He wipes away the stray tear with his thumb. "Don't be sad, okay? Even Kyungsoo has stopped crying."

Minseon smiles before she leans into Sehun's side. "I know. It's hard to see our boys sad though."

Sehun understands, even if he doesn't have any words to say it. He leans down and kisses her instead, then tickles each of the boys until they're giggling. "Better?"

Minseon can't help but laugh, knocking Sehun's shoulder with her fist. "I'm lucky to have you."

Sehun believes he's the lucky one when Minseon takes his hand as they leave, smiling brightly.


End file.
